In the plants for production of electricity from solar radiation, solar collectors of various types (cylinder parabolic collector, Stirling dish, central tower with heliostats, Fresnel collectors, etc.) can be used and all of them require support structures for the mirrors responsible for concentrating solar radiation.
Generally, said structures have in addition a device called a solar tracker that allows them to be oriented towards the sun, which leads them to obtaining high yields.
The invention claimed herein refers to the support structure of the solar collector module, not being an object of the invention the solar tracker that can be attached later.
There is a vast amount of state of the art relating to the support structures of solar collectors modules, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,237, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,540, ES2326303, ES2161589, CA1088828, EP0082068, U1070880 and many others.
Many of the inventions of the state of the art describe lattice structures that support collectors of cylinder parabolic type. The cylinder parabolic collectors for collecting solar energy use cylinder parabolic-shaped mirrors. A pipe or collector tube that receives the concentrated rays of the sun passes through the focus of the parabola, where the fluid is heated. Once the fluid is heated, which reaches temperatures close to 400° C., if said fluid is steam it is sent to a turbine to produce electricity or, if we have another type of heat transfer fluids that are not in vapour phase at said temperature, then they are sent to a heat exchanger for the production of this.
The structures that support these collectors consist of a series of beams, arms and the connections between them, the beams being those elements that support the central structure or torque box, and these are beams subjected to great torques and bending stresses and, usually very long, which causes problems because of the arrow that this produces and it also greatly complicates its transport to the plant.
In view of the state of the art, the invention claimed herein is intended to provide a structure that serves as a support for a solar collector module of cylinder parabolic type and that even despite being formed by a reticular structure of knots and bars, has a series of characteristics that make it substantially different from those known in the state of the art, providing significant advantages both of structural strength and cost reduction in the transport and assembly.